1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a children's safety seat and is particularly concerned to provide a seat that can conveniently be fitted into, and removed from, a motor vehicle as required, to enable more than one child to be safely accommodated.
2. Description of Related Art
Child safety seats are well known and usually comprise an individual child's seat which can be removably connected into a suitably anchored restraining harness on the back seat, or, in some instances, the front seat, of a motor car. Such seats are useful for children weighing up to about 35 kg.
Problems arise when it is necessary to cater for more than one child. Although it is quite possible to arrange for two separate safety seats to be releasably anchored on the rear seat of a car, it is difficult to cater for three children and virtually impossible for four. Moreover, the fitting of anchorage for a multiplicity of safety seats is time-consuming and expensive and the purchase and physical handling of a number of seats expensive and inconvenient.
FR-A-2 559 043 discloses a children's safety seat to be securely and releasably attached to points in a motor vehicle when positioned on an existing seat of the vehicle; the safety seat having a back portion and a base portion which are subdivided to provide two individual seats, whereby the seat has integral means which enable it to be anchored in position.
EP-A-0574848 discloses a rearward-facing seat for a small child mounted on an ordinary passenger seat and held in place by a combination of a frame and straps. By this means the safety seat can be positioned on a seat in a vehicle to face backwards with the head of the child comfortably above its feet in a semi-reclining position.